Paid da cost to be da boss
by White Dog 2
Summary: Tyson and Kai go to a burger joint. This short Tyka ficlet is best when read under a sugar or caffeine high.


**A/N: Tyka** ficlet :p

**Warning:** shonen-ai

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nuthin'

Tyson and Kai walked in the fast-food restaurant. There were a few couples in line ahead of them. Tyson yawned and leaned his head on Kai's shoulder. The taller boy slid his hand around the bluenette's waist, inhaling the soft, dark hair.

"Tired?" he murmured. It was a little after midnight, and the next bus would come in half an hour, so they had decided to wait indoors where it was warmer. Tyson blushed and grinned revealingly, his eyes closed.

"No," he admitted. Kai smirked, his hand rubbing the small of his boyfriend's back tenderly. Tyson nuzzled the Russian's neck, coiling his arms around his waist as well. At this hour, very few people recognised them, which suited them just fine. Kai lulled the younger boy ever so slightly.

"Your turn," Kai said suddenly. Tyson blinked and looked up. The clerk behind the counter was staring apathetically, waiting for him. The Japanese perked up and walked to the counter. Licking his lips, he glanced up at the menu.

"Um, I'll have the mega super king-size meal," he said. The guy tapped the information on the computer screen.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked in monotone. Tyson looked at the row of soda option, his lips puckering thoughtfully.

"Uuuhh… I'll have…" he mused. Kai dug his wallet out, shifting through the contents and eyeing the menu. Tyson sighed and scratched his chin.

"Uhh… I think I'll take, no wait, uh…" he mumbled. The clerk shifted his weight from one foot to another impatiently. Tyson tapped the floor with his foot, his hand moving to rub his neck.

"Err, I think… um… I'll have… uh… a coke!" he said. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Wow. _That_ was worth the wait," he said dryly, earning a frown from his boyfriend. The clerk sighed and tapped the screen some more.

"That'll be $6.90," he said and Tyson paid, taking his trey. Kai walked to the counter, and Tyson stayed there, waiting for the dual-haired teen. Kai pointed at a poster on the wall.

"Can I get a chicken burger with rye as well?" he asked. The clerk blinked in surprise and glanced at the rye burger poster.

"Um, I think so, why not…" he mumbled, tapping the screen.

"Do you have them ready or will you make it at order?" Kai asked.

"At order."

"Good. Instead of deep fried chicken, I'll have grilled chicken," he said. The clerk looked uncertain.

"The chicken burger comes with deep fried chicken," he said. Kai stared at him sternly.

"Well the Greek salad comes with grilled chicken, so it won't be too much trouble to just switch, since you haven't made it yet, right?" he said, a sharp undertone in his voice. The clerk swallowed and glanced at his co-worker, who quickly looked away; he didn't want anything to do with this.

"Um, sure," the clerk succumbed. Kai crossed his arms thoughtfully.

"What else comes in the burger?" he asked. The clerk looked a bit stunned.

"Uhh… onion, relish, lettuce, cheese, mayo…"

"What kind of mayo?"

"Regular."

"Make that garlic mayo. And hold the onions. Is the relish in slices or spread?" The clerk looked a bit lost.

"Um, spread."

"Then hold that, too." Kai glanced at the menu.

"And as side dishes, I'll have a double espresso and a side salad, and make sure the salad has 5 baby tomatoes like the picture promises, and not 2 like the last time I got one from your chain," he said, "And the salad dressing, what kind is it?"

"French," the clerk fumbled.

"Make that balsamic. Oh, almost forgot. When you prepare the burger, make sure the lettuce is _in_ the burger instead of _around_ it, like the last time I ate here," he said. He glanced at the little add on the counter.

"This offer," he said, "a free refill with every meal. I'll take that right away." The clerk licked his lips in stress.

"You ordered a double espresso," he reminded, and Kai gave him an utterly icy look, like he was staring at something at the bottom of his shoe.

"Well if I got a soda, I'd be entitled to a free refill, now wouldn't I?" he said with a venomous, honey-coated voice. The clerk cleared his throat nervously and turned around.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked. Kai glanced at the options half-heartedly.

"Make it one part diet sprite, one part diet coke," he said. The clerk rolled his eyes.

"You want ice in that?" he asked almost sarcastically.

"Yes." The clerk was about to put the mug under the ice machine when Kai continued: "A _little_ bit of ice. Not half the mug to save on expenses and make the drink too cold and watery, like the last time I…"

"Alright!" the clerk snapped; he was starting to lose his patience, even though he was employee of the month. He put the soda on the trey with the salad and espresso.

"Anything _else_?" he asked darkly.

"No."

"That'll be $5.95. The burger will come in a minute," he said and put a little number card on the trey. Kai took his trey and turned to an absolutely stunned Tyson.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he whispered as they began walking away slowly, giving room to the next customer, "Why do you gotta embarrass me?" Kai raised a grey brow.

"Embarrass _you_? Look who's talking, Mr _Uuuh, err, uum, COKE!" _Tyson blushed slightly, frowning.

"You know it's gonna take forever till they bring you that burger," the pony-tailed boy muttered as they kept walking. Kai just smirked.

"It's ok. I'll just eat your fries till they bring it," he said. Tyson gaped at him in shock.

"What? After all that diet crap, you're gonna eat fries anyway?" he asked. Kai patted his flat, firm abdomen.

"I can afford it," he said. Tyson's expression darkened and he turned around.

"You ain't getting any of _my_ fries, that's for sure," he scoffed. Kai smirked naughtily.

"Is that so?"

"Damn straight!" Tyson huffed. Kai leaned over and tried to grab a fry, and Tyson yelped and shoved his trey away, fleeing from under his grip.

"NNOO!" They ran to the back wall of the restaurant, Kai chasing a wildly laughing Tyson.

**The End**


End file.
